


Thanksgiving in Connor Creek

by UnicornsInSpace



Category: Wayward Guide for the Untrained Eye (Tin Can Brothers)
Genre: Assuming Madison survives, Dr. Edwards being a tired drunk, Fluff, Gen, It is an Artemis/Madison fic if you squint, It takes place at the Dead Canary so there is alcohol, Man I hope she does, Quinn wanting to make super fancy foods, Slice of Life, Thanksgiving, This takes place Thanksgiving a year or so after the events of the series, also food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornsInSpace/pseuds/UnicornsInSpace
Summary: Artie and Paul go to visit Connor Creek for Thanksgiving after the events of the story. They meet with Sheriff Madison for dinner at the Dead Canary. Nothing has changed except all the election/werewolf pandemonium of the previous year has blown over.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Thanksgiving in Connor Creek

**Author's Note:**

> I was staying at home for Tday this year, and thought I would write this cute little fic to pass the time and give something for you lovelies in the fandom to read. Hope you guys enjoy it! I wanted to have more blatant Artemis/Madison, but I could not figure how to fit it in, so oh well. Also, covid is not a thing in my story because otherwise, Paul and Artie would have just stayed in LA. So, that totally would have derailed the entire story since no one in Connor Creek (except Silas) seems to know how to use modern technology. Anyway. Not beta-read because I wanted to get this out today, ha.

Thanksgiving in Connor Creek was definitely something. Whether or not it would be something good was yet to be seen. The leaves in the town were beautiful, and Jeremiah was already trying to get people to come to his special Christmas service. It was a cold, brisk day, and you could hear the Walkers gossiping away just by passing the flower shop.

When they finally made it to the Dead Canary, Paul and Artie took their seats in a booth with Sheriff Madison. The antique lights were twinkling and the smell of a baking turkey was coming from the kitchen door. Quinn came out with all his normal dramatics and asked them for their order.

“We’ll have a normal turkey dish with some stuffing and cranberry sauce,” Artie said.

Quinn’s face turned up in disgust.

“Absolutely not,” he replied. He then recommended some fancy-sounding meal with a French name instead.

“Sure, fine,” Artie told him, and that seemed to make him happy.

Dr. Edwards was at his usual spot at the bar, nursing a drink, while Desmond was washing up glasses on the other side. Quinn went over to him to say something before vanishing into the kitchen. Dr. Edwards mumbled something to Desmond and then his head plopped into the bowl of soup in front of him.

“Some things never change,” Paul said.

“But enough about them,” Madison said, “How ‘ave you two been?”

“We’ve been good. Lesly’s on our back again about the new podcast we’re starting. Ugh. It’s impossible to tell what he wants us to do,” Artie said.

“Yeah, it’s so much nicer here, with all the werewolf and Miner Mole business over and done with,” Paul said.

“Well, I’m super glad you two decided to come here for that podcast,” Madison said, looking specifically at Artie “We wouldn’t have made it through without you,”

“Thanks,” Artie said, “But Paul did a lot as well, and so did you,”

“Aww, shucks,” Madison said, blushing. Paul’s face lit up like a child in a candy store.

“Thanks, Artie, that means a lot,” Paul said.

“Credit where credit is due,” Artie replied, “I have an idea,”

“Hey, Desmond, how about a couple of beers?” she said, after walking up to the bar.

He nodded and brought them their drinks. Back in her seat, she made a toast.

“To Connor Creek, and the friends we made here,” she said, looking at Madison, who beamed back at her.

“To Connor Creek, and the friends we made here,” Madison and Paul replied.

They drank their beers in silence for a few minutes, and Artie broke the silence again. It was great to just be able to relax and talk about whatever and who ever they pleased without fear. They stayed in the booth long after they were done eating their dinner, just chatting away.

Maybe this would turn out to be a good Thanksgiving. Things did not seem to be going too poorly at all.


End file.
